


Rubba-dub-dub

by ecklainer



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee, Glee RPF, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get dirty when Chris comes home to find Darren in the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubba-dub-dub

Chris loves the days he comes home from set and sees Darren’s car parked in his unofficial spot in the garage. Today is one of those days. Darren wasn’t scheduled to shoot today so Chris hadn’t gotten to see him and get his morning kiss, needless to say he was a little anxious. 

He notices something different as soon as he opens the door. Did Darren vacuum? The dryer is going…he did laundry too! “What the hell has gotten into him-“ He deadpans and then immediately feels guilty for thinking the worst. Darren isn’t the type to clean when he’s done something wrong. Actually Darren usually avoids Chris when that happens, even to the point of calling in sick a few times!

He isn’t anywhere to be found. “I guess after all that he’s probably passed out.” Chris mutters to himself heading to the bedroom. He opens the door slowly not wanting to wake him but Darren isn’t lying on the bed. “Well where is-“ then he hears it. 

“A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming”

That is definitely Darren’s voice. The bathroom door is cracked with light trickling out and the sounds of splashing water. Chris creeps over to the door and peeks in unnoticed. He quickly has to clamp a hand over his mouth by what he sees. Darren is sitting in his bathtub surrounded by bubbles, playing with a rubber duck, and singing Disney songs. ‘If only paparazzi could see you now!’ Chris thinks to himself.

“A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you”

Darren goes high to sing the girl’s part and that’s it Chris can’t take it anymore. He’s laughing so hard his head falls forward and opens the door more to reveal a wide-eyed Darren. Chris doesn’t recall ever seeing Darren this embarrassed but it’s cute as hell. 

“Why are you laughing at me?” Darren is pouting a little and it shouldn’t be that sexy but damn it is.

“I’m sorry Dare…you look so cute covered in bubbles playing with your ducky but that Jasmine voice cracked me up!”

“I thought you liked my voice.” Darren isn’t pouting but teasing him now.

 

“I do very much!” Chris leans in and blows the bubbles off his forehead so he can kiss him.

Darren giggles at that.

“So did you see what I did? I cleaned up for you baby!” Darren looked so proud of himself.

“I did! Thank you so much, that was the last thing I wanted to come home and do!”

“Long day on set?”

“Long day period. I woke up late, spilled diet coke on my shirt, had to change which made me later for my call time, Ryan was upset because apparently the wardrobe Kurt was wearing today required every single second planned for me to get into it.” He paused to take a deep breath and let a smile spread on his face. “But then I got to come home to this so I guess my day is turning up!”

Darren smiles wider at him. “Why don’t you join me? I’ll let you play with my ducky!”

Chris raises an eyebrow “Oh really now?”

“Oh you pervert I meant this one,” he squeezes the duck to make it squeak “but if you play nice maybe I’ll make an exception” Darren winks at him and the next thing he knows Chris is naked and slipping in the tub and leaning against his chest.

Chris looks at him over his shoulder and holds out his hand.

Darren, still thrown off at Chris’s speediness and nakedness, just stares at him wondering.

“I believe you promised me a duck, Dare!”

“Oh right,” he slips his arms around Chris’s waist holding him close to him. “So tell me more about this duck…” He starts rubbing up and down Chris’s chest.

“Oh! Well I was referring to the yellow squeaky toy but if you have another duck in mind…” Chris turns his head capturing Darren’s lips in a sweet kiss.

His hands roam down to Chris’s chest and stomach as he sighs into Chris’s mouth and pulls back. “Substitute the ‘u’ for an ‘i’”

Chris thinks about it longer than he cares to admit, narrowing his eyes at Darren when he finally catches on.

One hand slides up, tangling his fingers in Chris’s hair, holding his head up to kiss him more passionately while the other hand slides down to his thigh. Chris’s legs fall apart a little more in anticipation.

His breath hitches in his throat when he feels Darren’s hand start wandering from his inner thigh down between his cheeks to press against his entrance.

“Dare-” A tongue flicking in against his cuts off his moan. He’s fully hard now and needing to feel Darren’s touch. “Darren please…”

Darren pulls off of his mouth kissing down the side of his neck to that sensitive spot where his shoulder meets his neck. Instead of licking it as usual he bites down over it, sucking hard.

“Aarghh!!!!” Chris screams out, thankful they’re at his place and not Darren’s where he’s sure Joey would never let them hear the end of it. His voice is wrecked by now, “Touch me, Dare, pleasssseee.” He’s not above begging at this point.

Darren’s hand slides up over his balls pressing lightly until he reaches the head of Chris’s cock. He circles a finger around the ridge stopping to press harder on the vein underneath the head. 

Chris is whimpering and shaking now, hips thrusting up trying to find some source of friction. Darren’s free hand wraps around his waist holding him tight. Chris can feel Darren’s erection pushing against his ass. He lifts up a little letting it slide between his cheeks and pushes back against him.

Darren groans dropping his head to Chris’s shoulder and wraps his hand around Chris and begins to jerk him off. “Oh, god, baby I’m close”. He speeds his hand up, slipping his thumb over the head like he knows Chris likes.

Chris’s hips thrust faster working himself in Darren’s palm and back against his cock. He can feel that heat pooling low in his belly and his balls tightening up. “Nnrggghh, uh, me too.” He pushes up one last time and he’s moaning and coming all over Darren’s hand in the tub.

Darren feels Chris’s ass tighten around his cock when he comes and that’s all he needs to let go. The heat and the tightness finally releasing in the cleft of Chris’s ass. Darren’s hand goes tighter around his waist as he’s pulling Chris closer to him breathing heavily into the back of his neck.

Chris leans back into Darren’s chest trying to ignore the feeling under his ass. “Mmmm, that was fun!”

Darren chuckles into his skin, “Yes it was! You know what would make this moment more perfect?”

“Hmm?”

“I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid…”

This time Chris sang the girl part.


End file.
